Pink Rebellion
by Wolfcry66
Summary: Pink Diamond, the most controversial member of the great Diamond Authority, has been sent to the new Gem colony planet Earth. She mistrusts, and is mistrusted by her fellow Diamonds, especially Yellow Diamond. It is on Earth where Pink Diamond chooses to make a stand, with her trusted Quartz general, and attempts to make her empire one of Knowledge exploration once again.
1. Chapter 1: The Moon Base

**A/N This story is biased a a series of theories that have yet to be confirmed to be true for false yet and some of my own ideas for what may be the answers to some of the greater mysteries of the show. I was hoping to have this out before the summer of Steven started, I was worried that the large about of new episodes airing day after day might lead to more bombshell secrets being reveled, and seeing how I had a subplot for a Bismuth theory I heard a while back, an that leaked clip kind made it pointless, was kinda right.**

 **Anyway, now that this is published any revels in the show will not change the story I've leaded out.**

 **The theories used in the fic will include the true identity of Pink Diamond and relationships to Rose Quartz and the other Diamonds, as well as the origins of the Cluster, and the 'first war for Earth; as referenced by Jasper the 'The Return'.**

 **Please Read and review**

 **Disclaimer:I do not Own Steven Universe**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Moon Base**

On the moon orbiting the planet Earth there stood only one structure amongst a landscape that was otherwise dominated by an endless terrain of craters and gray dust.

This structure was a great tower that showed the only sign of intelligent life anywhere in this system.

At the top of this tower was a large geodesic dome, and within this dome was large clean looking room, that apart from a hole in the floor the lead to the lower level, had only one discernible feature. A raised platform on top of which was a rectangular consol with four diamond shapes on its surface and a series of lights that made up the buttons of the consol that its user used to access the information logged inside it.

Behind this consol was a large chair clearly made for any being of impressive height, and a being of such height was sitting there.

Skin such a bright shade of pink that it didn't seem like it could accrue naturally, a tall slender body whose every angle seemed to be designed to be its most perfect optimal form, a face that seemed strong yet had a softness to it, like it was meant to show its power, not though intimation or the inspiration of fear, but thought a kinder show of authority, and hair that went out in fiver different directions, like the petals of a flower or the points of a star, and a pink sleeveless top, with a see throw material over her shoulders, and the fabric of the top going under her belt line in a skirt like way, cover pink pants and pink boots, and a pink diamond protruding out of her abdomen.

Floating above her chair was a small diamond shaped object that projected three colored rays of light in the colors of white, blue, and yellow. These rays projected three images in the shape of three overlapping diamonds each, and each image showed a figure similar to the one sitting in the chair.

All four figures were the same height, but each was a different color, were as the one in the chair was bright pink, each of the other beings were the color of the hologram they were shown in. Also while their faces were somewhat similar, there were some distinctions, as while with their hair style and clothing.

The Yellow one's face was more lined and expressed more discipline then the pink one's and her hair was more rigid and had two points and protruded out of the front of her hair, and she wore a kind of bright yellow coat that dipped beneath her belt line in a cape like way. And she had a yellow diamond sticking out of her chest.

The blue one looked most like pink in terms of their faces, but the blue one's, while just as calm, seemed to be less forgiving then the pink one's, also her hair flowed behind her head and down her back in a single long flowing braid, and she wore a long flowing blue cloak that covered her whole body and could cover her face if she wished it to. And her diamond was blue and in the same place as the yellow one's

And the white one looked more the yellow one, only her face was even more lined and looked to be the harshest of all four of them. Her hair went out in five directions like the pink one's, but all upward and in a series of spikes. And her clothes were much like the yellow one's, only she had an actual cape that flowed from the shoulders of her outfit. And her diamond was white and came out of her forehead.

The three beings in the holograms were all looking at the pink being sitting in the chair.

The pink one was pushing multiple buttons in a fast and deliberate manor, showing that she was very familiar with this kind of equipment.

As she finished her motions the holographic images projected above the consol sifted and were showing the simplified image of a kind of building made out of stone and columns, with lines drawn from certain points of the image to small boxes of words that showed information of the aspects of the structure the lines lead to, as well as a large caption under the image that explained to core propose of the structure shown.

"As you can see, the planning and production of the colony is going as anticipated." The pink figure spoke.

"That is good to hear Pink diamond, but are you sure that it couldn't be going any faster, this planet seems much like any other we have colonized, yet you seem to be taking a long time to plain and build the gem structures?" White diamond spoke to Pink diamond in a voice that suggested how odd she found this.

"The unique Eco systems of Earth have proven to be more temperamental then we once thought, it will require more care to terrorform it or we risk ruining the resources." Pink diamond explained.

"Is that true, from the reports I have read, earth is not much different from many other planets, I don't see why you should be having such trouble?" Blue Diamond asked.

"It appears either you have misread the reports, or you have not yet read the reports I've sent back most recently." Pink Diamond said to Blue Diamond.

Blue Diamond seemed to take some offence that she may have been ill-informed, but before she could say this Yellow Diamond spoke up.

"Is it really the Eco systems you are having trouble with, haven't there been a few reports that the dominant species of Earth has show violence towards Gems? If they are giving you trouble, you only need to say so and I will sand any troops you need to deal with them." Yellow Diamond told Pink Diamond in a voice that suggested that she thought Pink Diamond needing help with Earth's population said something bed about her abilities, and yellow diamond seemed to like that possibility.

"Now Yellow Diamond," White Diamond spoke up "the inhabitants of Earth have shown to be barely at a civilized level of intelligence. I'm sure that Pink Diamond isn't having any real trouble with these… Pink diamond, what are the inhabitants of Earth called again?"

Pink Diamond pushed a series of buttons and an image of a humanoid form appeared on the holographic screen.

"The Dominant species of Earth is called humans, they are the only life form on the planet to show any sign of tool using or language development, but they only live in small isolated communities over the six of the planet's seven meager land masses.

"And while they have shown potential of higher intelligence their main skills seem to be hunting other wild life, and gathering plaint life of sustenance. And their tools using is limited to using sharp or hard objects as weapons, using what materials are right at hand to make coverings for their overly sensitive bodies, and using primitive forms of combustion to make fires for warmth and light." Pink Diamond explained.

" _Potential_ " Yellow diamond said like she thought the idea of the human's having potential wasn't worth motioning. "I thought we were all in agreement on the _potential_ of organic life forms?"

"I was simply reading the reports." Pink diamond said.

"Pink Diamond was only informing you about the local life forms of the planet she is overseeing. I'm sure we wasn't implying that these humans are worth much interest, much less a possible threat, right Pink Diamond?" Spoke White Diamond in an attempt to insure that all four diamonds understood each other.

"Of course I wasn't, you asked about them so I informed you, that's all." Pink Diamond told Yellow Diamond.

"If you aren't threatened by them, then why have you set the majority of your structures up on the parts of the planets were there are the least humans?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"Humans are more of a nosiness the a threat, whenever we've tried to set up a operation near one of their communities they almost always find a way to interfere, I thought it would be most practical to avoid their larger habitats until the colony is more developed.

"But if you see them as a threat worth fearing, then you could come to Earth yourself and see for yourself." Pink Diamond said to Yellow Diamond. "If the humans have managed to invoke such fear from our Home world's greatest military leader, then maybe they are a threat after all?" Pink Diamond snidely said to Yellow Diamond.

"Are you accusing me of fearing such a lowly race of drooling apes!?" Yellow Diamond yelled at Pink Diamond.

"I am only interpreting your behavior as I see it, maybe you should be more careful about what you say when suggesting interfering with another diamond's dominion!?" Pink Diamond responded.

"At least I behave in a way fitting for a diamond!" Yellow Diamond said.

"Yellow Diamond, Pink Diamond enough, this meeting was not called to give you two another opportunity to bicker!" White Diamond spoke up, silencing her two arguing peers.

Pink Diamond and Yellow Diamond both took a moment to see that they were not doing anything productive in their auguring.

Yellow Diamond turned to the other three Diamonds and said. "I'm sorry, it is just that we have dealt with species like humans before and they can prove to be a problem when not dealt with right away."

"Yes that is true, but it is also true that the only races capable of opposing us were much more advanced then the human. The only times we've found a primitive species to be any kind of threat was when they were able to steal and use our technology. If these apes wore to get their hands on our machines, they would most like destroy themselves before they even learn what they were holding." Blue Diamond said condescendingly.

"Exactly, as annoying as these human are, Pink Diamond knows that if there is any large issue that she is too call upon one of us for aide, otherwise the Rubies, Amethysts, and other Quartzes under her command would suffice, not to mention her general." White Diamond said.

At the mention of Pink Diamond's general the mood of their conversation changed. Pink Diamond cracked a small smile, and even Yellow Diamond, and Blue Diamond seemed to fine this mention good.

"Ah yes, the _frilly_ one." Yellow Diamond spoke more endearingly then condescendingly.

"Frilly or not, her Quartz General has become the envy of all of ours." Blue Diamond lightheartedly said.

"Well I guess that I did something right when order her created, but then again the growing of the more rare Gem types has proven to yield the occasional happy accident.

"Then again she is in her element among the plant life of Earth." Pink Diamond said proudly .

"As would be one of my lapis lazulis among its oceans, but it's more than just her powers that have earned her her reputation." Blue diamond told Pink Diamond.

Feeling they were digressing, Whit diamond spoke up. "As admirable as we find Pink Diamond's General, it is not what we are all here to discuss.

"Now that Pink Diamond has finished her report on the progress of the earth colony we have all reported on our respective projects, so unless one of us has anything else to add?"

"I have something I would like to ask of Pink Diamond before we disconnect." Yellow Diamond spoke.

"And what is that?" Pink Diamond answered.

"I would like to hear about your research, so far, into cross-gem-type-fusion." Yellow Diamond spoke with a commending tone, and even Blue Diamond and White Diamond seemed to see that was a question that Yellow Diamond could have asked with more care.

Pink Diamond paused for a moment then she answered back. "My research into that subject in still in its earlier stages, so I don't have much of anything new to report."

"Is that true?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"Yes, all that research is right now is a lone Peridot studying the theoretical aspects of contradicting Gem programming mashing together, like what has been reported in the few incidences we've heard of, in the smaller beta Kindergarten." Pink Diamond answered.

"The beta Kindergarten, why there?" Asked Yellow Diamond.

"It has the best equipment for the study of Gem programming."

"I only ask because how sensitive this matter is."

"And it is for that same reason that I'm progressing slowly with this research at this time. Much like your research into the residual consciousness of broken Gem shards, Yellow Diamond." Said Pink Diamond.

Yellow showed a stern concentrated face, but she seemed to accept Pink Diamond's reasons and chose to let it go for now.

"Very well then, I have nothing else to ask then." Said Yellow Diamond.

"Now that we have that taken care of, is there anything to discuss at this point?" White Diamond asked the other three. None of them said anything. "Good, then we shell break contact.

And with that for Diamonds began in end each of their ends of the communication.

"Pink Diamond out." Pink Diamond said as she reached up and switch off her communicator.

* * *

In the remaining connection between the other three Diamonds.

"Blue Diamond…" Blue Diamond was interrupted.

"Wait," Yellow Diamond said, "I would like to say something I didn't feel like I could say while Pink Diamond was listening."

Whit Diamond, and Blue Diamond didn't seem to want to listen to her, but they still felt they should.

Yellow Diamond Went on. "I am concerned about Pink Diamond's behavior as of late, she already has history of making dissensions that the rest of us know to be mistakes yet she still seems to have the same tendencies that lead to those wrong choices.

"From what I've heard about Earth, there is nothing unique about it that should hinder a colony like that and the cross-Gem- type-fusion incidences have show to be some of the most disastrous accidents to plague our empire."

"She says that it may be possible to use such fusions to optimize the functions of both Gem types involved, unlike the random accident we have seen so far." Whit diamond said. "And she has promised that if her research hit a dead end she will abandon it."

"Like she promised to abandon her research into the practical use of organic life forms!" Yellow Diamond spoke to White Diamond, feeling that she was not showing her concerns enough respect.

None of them spoke for a moment.

"We have already hard you concerns on this matter, and we have agreed to keep a close look on Pink Diamond, and we have agree on the kind action we should take it your fears are realized." White Diamond forcible spoke. "And now this commutation is over. White Diamond out."

"Blue Diamond out." Blue Diamond said, not having anything to say.

Yellow Diamond was felt staring at an empty hologram. After showing an irradiated face she angularly said. "Yellow diamond out."

* * *

Back at the Moon base.

Pink Diamond replaced to Diamond communicator in its slot in her chair. She slides a control on the right arm of the chair, moving back so that she could get up.

Walking away from and consol and toward the stairs, Pink Diamond is fallowed be her pearl who, like the pearls of the other Diamonds, had said nothing though out the Diamond's meeting with each other.

Pink Diamond's Pearl was just as pink as she was. Pink pearl looked like and other Pearl did, with the same high body shape and face of a normal Pearl. Pink Pearl's Gem was in the place as Pink Diamond's and her outfit was a Pink body suit with an almost see though material cover her arms and legs.

As Pink Diamond and her pearl descended the hovering, spiraling, pink tinted steps that lead from the top leave of the moon base to the bottom, Pink Pearl always staying a few steps behind her Diamond, Pink Diamond thought about the discussion she just had with her fellow Diamonds.

'They still don't trust me. Why do they see as so wrong just to think that maybe none Gem life can be of some value to us? All I was did back then was try and see if organic life forms had the potential of learn the same thing Gems had learned.

'And now I'm just trying to see what happen in the minds of Gems when they fuse with different types. The reports from the few incidents we know about suggest that the initial experience of it is bewildering and causes most who go though it to un-fuse almost right away, but the few who manage to maintain their fused forms have shown strange personality traits not from either gem involved, and even new abilities.

'If the nature of this strange phenomenon can be brought to a science it could mean endless possibilities." Pink Diamond thought as she and her Pearl reached the bottom level the base.

As they stepped off the hovering staircase it lowers itself back into the floor. Pink Diamond and her Pearl walked toward the door of the moon base, were Pink Pearl pushes the button to open the door.

Though the door Pink Diamond enters a ship that is attached to the front of the moon base, once inside this she is greeted by a party of Amethysts with pink diamond shapes on their uniforms that formed two neat rows on either side of the hallway. Once Pink Diamond reached the end of the hallway, at a door that lead to the ships control beige, she was greeted by the leader of this Amethyst group, an Amethyst with a cape over her shoulders and her gem in the middle of her chest, right in center of the Pink Diamond emblem on her uniform. Bowing with her right hand over her gem stone the Amethyst said. "Welcome back my Diamond, I trust that you meeting with the other Diamonds went well." Asked one of Pink Diamond's main Body guards."

As well as they ever go, Amethyst." Pink Diamond said, and the Amethyst chuckled a bit, feeling that her Diamond was trying to be funny.

The Amethyst opened to door for Pink Diamond, and she and her Pearl stepped on to the ships bridge.

Once on the bridge Pink Diamond sat in a large, chair clearly meant, that face directly out the window of the bridge. The Gems at the ships controls knew this meant it was time for them to take off and return to the surface of the Planet below.

As the ship took off Pink Diamond thought to herself. AS controversial as her fellow Diamonds saw she still invoked the same kind of loyalty I her Gems as any other Diamond did. She knew that the other diamonds didn't trust her like they used to, but she didn't trust much either. While they all believed that it was she would was slipping away from what they were supposed to be, she they were the one who had forgotten what their empire was once about.

Expanding was one thing, but other life form did have they own values to offer. While she hated the idea, she knew that she had all that she needed on Earth to show her peers that she was right in seeking use for thing outside the strict rules of their empire.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N what do you thin? This is my first Fan-fiction about a cartoon, sorry it it seems rushed I wrote it up over the last Three days.  
**

 **What do you think of my Idea of what Pink Diamond was like, and what do you think about how I did with the other Diamonds?**

 **Until next time happy reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Frilly and Famous General

**A/N OK, so anyone who is up to date with the show has probably seen the episodes 'Earthlings', 'Back to the moon', and 'Bubbled' and know that a dew of the theories I was using for this story have been disproven. But after some thought I decided to continue this as an AU story, also a lot of fan theorist believe there is still more to the story of Pink Diamond then the show has shown so far, so some of the theories I'm using still have a chance. But most of all I've put a good amount of thought into this fic and I would like to finish it either way.**

 **P.S. I may use fact reviled in the show that don't debunk the theories to add depth.**

 **Also I have re-edited the disruption of Pink Diamond Clothes from the first chapter, feel free to go back to re-read that scene.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Frilly and Famous General**

Pink Diamond's shuttle touched down on a landing paid, supported by a series of hard stone columns, with large a amount of greenery growing on them, that was build in mountain range on one of Earth's least human inhabited continents, one that was flanked by the planet's two largest oceans.

Disembarking, Pink Diamond was ushered out of her ship by the same party of Amethysts as they bowed to her leaving like they did to her arriving.

Once she was off her ship Pink Diamond was flanked, on her right side by her Pearl, and on her left side of her Amethyst bodyguard.

The three Gems made their way to a warp paid that was on a separate platform connected to the landing paid by a narrow walk way. There they were greeted by two Gems, who crossed their arms in the usual salute in higher ranking Gems.

Getting on to the warp paid Pink Diamond, Pink Pearl and the Amethyst activated it and was warped away from the lading paid.

* * *

They arrived at a warp paid set in a much grander site. This warp paid was inside an almost temple like structure, with a series of stone columns baring Pink Diamond's symbol, forming a semi-circle around the warp paid, and columns of green vines growing on them.

The area in front of the warp paid was guarded by two Green Quartzes, which looked like any other Quartzes, tall, brad shouldered, long flowing hair, very strong looking, only their skin had a very green tint to it. One of these Green Quartzes had her Gem stone in the front of her neck and her partner had hers in the side of her right leg. They both had Pink Diamond symbols on the front of their uniforms.

The two Green Quartz guards folded their arms in salute, as the two Gems from the other Warp paid did, as they said, in unison. "Welcome back to your base, our Diamond."

Stepping off the warp paid, the three Gems made their way down a stone path that lead to the front entrench a grand castle like structure. The outer most of it was a large light pink wall that had waterfalls falling from the top of it that feed into a moat around the whole wall, there could also be seen brightly colored flowers at the top and claiming vines of versus other flowers all over the outside of the wall.

As Pink Diamond and the other two Gems walked up to the grand entrench, a beautifully carved Arch way, with the emblem of the four Diamonds above it, that had hanging vines of flowers over the opening and a waterfall falling directly on to the zenith of it were the water fall split in two and fell in to the moat, they crossed over a small bridge over the moat that had flowers on either side of it.

As Pink Diamond, her loyal servant, and her loyal bodyguard passed over the bridge the flowers twitched and moved in their direction as they walked by, as if they were reacting to their presence, the flowers over the entrench reacted the same way.

The inside of this walled structure was mostly a large and lush garden, with many stone walkways and statues and water fountains that doted the trees and flower beds and arrangements that made up the garden itself.

Pink Diamond was not alone there. The aristocratic members of her court, as well as their assorted friends, and the occasional Quartz guards or servant Pearls were their as well. The non-aristocratic Gems did their respective jobs while drawing as little attention to themselves as possible. The Pearls standing by their owners and the Quartzes walked thought out the garden making sure that the aristocratic Gems felt as safe as they could. Not that there was much of any threat on this plaint at the time, but where ever one had so many important Gems one must also have security.

Due to her height and unique appearance, Pink Diamond did not go unnoticed in the crowd, but the aristocratic court members were only obligated to formerly acknowledge Pink Diamond when they spoke to her directly. 'If we had to salute and say 'My Diamond' every time we saw her we would hardly say anything else at all.' A Diamond court member may say to a less important friend.

Pink Diamond walked a straight path from the front entrench towards the center of the castle like base, a area on the other side a two more dividing walls, among the versus other facilities that her Head quarters held.

Halfway though the outer garden Pink Diamond stopped, as did her Pearl and Amethyst, as she noticed an odd gathering in a court yard just off her path.

Walking over to the large gathering of court members Pink Diamond saw that they were all witnessing a sparring match between a few members of Pink Diamond's military.

The Gems involved were an Amethyst, a close member of her personal bodyguard regiment Pink Diamond recognized by my her right eye gem placement, two Green Quartzes with their gems on either of their shoulders, four Rudy's, the leader of which had a forehead gem and a Pink tinted visor over her eyes, and an Ametrine, yellow and purple, about the same height as any Quartz, but slimmer and with no hair, with her Gem on the back of her left hand. But what was most notable of this group was who they were all fighting.

There, in the center of the court yard, waiting for the fighting to begin, was Pink Diamond's famed Quartz general, Rose Quarts. Standing at eight feet tall she dwarfed even her fellow quartz type Gems, her long flowing hair going down her back in neat curled ringlets were other's would simply go back in a wild looking main, a layered pick and white dress that bared no Pink Diamond symbol, were as others would wear more standard Gem Military type uniforms. Pink Diamond didn't see the point in having Rose dress like any other soldier, she was famous enough that any Gem who counted that saw he would know right away who she was, and all the Diamond's customized their most closest Gems and Pink Diamond was known for having the best appreciation for style among the Diamonds, though Blue Diamond did some close.

Rose's eight opponents flanked her on all sides waiting for the fight to start, as the higher classed onlookers waited to see what would be a great display of the famous skills of Rose Quartz.

This however was delayed once everyone caught side of Pink Diamond walking up to them. Seeing a Diamond walking around was part of being a member of her court or military, but to have her walking directly up to you for no obvious reason would be enough to make any Gem feel put out, unless you're one of their most closest Gems, like Rose was.

The audience were the first to notice her, Then the Ametrine, who was standing on the opposite side of the yard from where Pink Diamond was approaching saw her and got nervous, this tipped off the Amethyst, who simply grunted in surprise, and Rubies, none of whom know what to make of Pink Diamond's sudden appearance, or everyone's nervous reactions to her, and the two Green Quartzes acutely backed away from their end of the yard once they noticed their Diamond walking so close to them.

Rose, with her back to the detraction Pink Diamond was approaching in, was the last one to notice her. Rose only turned to see her Diamond once she saw everyone else's reactions, but when she saw Pink Diamond, instead of feeling worried or nervousness, Rose showed a pleasant smile and said. "Hello my Diamond, we weren't expecting you back so soon."

"Yes, my meeting with my fellow Diamonds went much faster than I expected. They are very pleased to hear about the progress we are making on this planet by the way, although they feel we might be able to go faster, I told them the humans have been a bit more trouble than we thought, but we're handling them aren't we Rose?"

"We certainly are my Diamond, these Rubies just came back from escorting a surveyor party in one of this planet's denser jungle reigns, this Amethyst and Ametrine have cleared more areas that you can now visit without fear of humans disturbing you, and these Green Quartzes have just reported about the movements of the humans migrating south on this continent."

"All good to hear, and you have chosen to take a break from all your hard work to train with your fellow soldiers?" Pink Diamond lightheartedly asked, though everyone else seemed to take what she said to mean she was disappointed by her soldier's actions.

"Yes we are, you are always saying that we should take every chance we get to hone our fighting skills." Rose happily said back.

"That I do, and I am glad to see that you are." Pink Diamond said, and at her words everyone nearby stopped being nervous. "The rest of you," Pink Diamond addressed the other soldier Gems, "Do not hold back, fight Rose with everything you can throw at her."

At Pink Diamond's orders Rose's opponents regained their composer and regained their fighting stances after saying, in unison, "Yes my Diamond." No matter how nervous Pink Diamond's sudden presents made them, once they we given a direct order from such a high ranking Gem every bit of their core programming told them to obey.

The Ametrine was the first to move on Rose.

Rushing head first at Rose's front, Ametrine summoned her weapon and pulled a purple and yellow rapier from the back of her left land and lunged at Rose.

Rose waited until the last second for dramatic affect and summoned her shield. The purple and yellow rapier clashed with the nearly transparent shield and a vibrating sound was heard admitting from the collision. Ametrine continued her attack, being leaner then most other Quartzes she was able to deliver a quick series of thrusts against Rose's shield, even using her centrifugal force powers to move above or beside Rose and try and get her from a different angle. Even getting desperate enough to summon a second rapier and grab it with her other hand.

Ametrine's fast paced attacks didn't even make Rose flinch. Rose never lost a beat, and her shield easily expanded to block the attacks from the second sword.

After Ametrine try one last centrifugal movement to build up momentum she trusted at Rose only to be stop by the shield and then be thrown back to the other side of the court yard by a blast from the Rose's weapon. But instead of giving up Ametrine spun herself up one more time, building up even more power then hurled herself at Rose with both rapiers pointed forward.

In response Rose tossed her shield so that it went right between the two blades and hit Ametrine squire in the face. Ametrine was thrown back, she hit the side of the court yard with a cloud of dust, and her rapiers disappeared upon hitting the ground.

Once Ametrine was down the Rubies began their attack. All four of them ran at Rose. Their screaming alerted her faster then she needed it. Rose quickly summoned a new shield and used to stop the lead ruby, and then she leaped into the air as the other three Rubies jumped at her from other angles.

The lead Ruby fell off Rose's shield as she flipped back in midair to land farther away from the Rubies. The four Rubies tried attacking her at once only to have Rose expand her weapon to black all four of them at once and then push them back to their end of the yard while they screamed like when they first attacked her.

Once the Rubies were done, the two Green Quartzes went at Rose, attacking almost fast enough to catch Rose before she could react. Rose moved her shield just in time to stop the battle axe summed by the left shoulder gemmed Quartz. Rose jumped back to have more room to throw her shield again but was stopped when the other Green Quartz came at her with her own shield. The two defensive weapons collided as the second Green Quartzes bared down on Rose. The result was a loud vibrating sound as the two shields replied each other back. Rose, having a tougher shield, and being stronger herself, was only thrown back a few feet, were as the right shoulder gemmed Green Quartzes had to be caught by her partner.

The two Green Quartzes ran at Rose at the same time with both their weapons. The shield welding one had a shield that was shaped like an upside down triangle, so the point at the bottom made it a good weapon. Rose summoned a second shield and stepped back as her two current opponents cut and jabbed at her with their green colored weapons. Rose blocked their attacks with her shield as she stepped back along the court yard. Then Rose leaped into the air above the other Quartzes, catching them off guard and crushing them into each other with her two shields.

Her opponents temporarily disabled Rose floated back to the ground where she merged her shields into one large shield that she trusted it at the Green Quartzes, causing them to be thrown back against their edge of the court yard.

As Rose was enjoying that small victory, above her a spinning purple object cast a shadow over her. Rose looked up just in time to see the eye gemmed Amethyst lung down at her with a purple axe. Rose moved her shield in the Amethyst's path just time to stop the attack, the sheer force behind it though was enough to almost push Rose down on to the ground. Fortunately for Rose the stronger the force against her shield the stronger she could push back, so the Amethysts was hurled back just as powerfully as when she came at Rose.

Landing on her feet just a few feet away from Rose, the Amethyst went at Rose again. Though the Amethyst's brad axe was not as big as the Green Quartz's battle axe, the Amethysts proved to be stronger then the Ametrine, and her moves were more patient and deliberate then the Green Quartzes or the Rubies. Rose could tell that she had chosen to be the last opponent Rose would face so that maybe Rose may have been more tired and easier to beat, and Rose knew this particular Amethyst well enough to know what would be the kind of thing she would try. Rose also knew that in a contest of who had more energy for fighting this Amethyst was a worthily opponent, and that she had enough strength and power to keep from being knocked back by simple shield thrusts while her guard was up.

Figuring what to do quickly Rose waited for the Amethyst to swing her axe in a downward motion while her feet were on the ground. Rose swung her lag out and kicked the Amethyst's lag out from under her.

Her footing gone and her stance broken the Amethyst tripped into midair not knowing what was happening for a split second. In that split second Rose Jumped into the air above the Amethyst and trusted her shield on to her so that she hit the ground with a loud vibrating noise and a puff of dust and possible a dent made in the stone bricks of the court yard. Landing a couple of feet next the her, Rose trusted her shield one last time at the still slightly confused Amethyst, hurling her back to her end of the court yard.

Her last challenger defeated Rose felt she had won, until she noticed a flash of red light, and a flash of green coming from behind her.

Turning around Rose saw that the Rubies and Green Quartzes made formed two fusions that wore coming at her at the same time. The four Ruby fusion pulled a large hammer out of her forehead Gem and summoned a set of red brass knuckles out of the Gem in he left palm, the Green Quartz fusion welding both battle axe and shield.

Their attacks were powerful but predicable as Rose easily avoided being crushed by the hammer and brass knuckles as well being cut by the axe or sharp shield.

As both fusions closed in on her from both sides, Rose jumped into the air between them. The two fusions, being about the same height tried to hit Rose at the same time, but Rose jumped up faster than they could stick and the Ruby fusion ended up hitting the Green Quartz fusion in the face with her brass knuckle, and the Green Quartz fusion ended up impaling the Ruby fusion through the chest with her shield.

The two fusions stayed like that for a second, while Rose floated down on the center of the court yard where she was at the start of the match. As she touched down the Rubies and Green Quartzes de-fused, leaving behind two tired looking Green Quartzes and four exhausted looking Rubies.

Rose stood perfectly still as her eight challengers picked him selves up, all too tired to fight, especially the Rubies and Green Quartzes, having used the last bit their energy to form their fusions.

Rose stood still, her eyes closed in the solemn dignity anyone would expect from a member of a Diamond's inner circle. Once it was clear to the entire audience that the fight was over, they all began to clap and cheer, even Rose's defeated opponents begin to clap, once they were back then their feet. Win or lose, they still felt it was an honor to spar with the famous Rose Quartz and be treated as a serious fighter.

Turing about and looking at Pink Diamond Rose asked. "Did we please you my Diamond?"

Pink Diamond answered. "Yes, every bit as impressive as I've come to expect from you, and form the rest of your comrades here. Good to see they are also keeping up with their training."

"Well in all fairness, the human have proven to be decent practice for combat, if you can find a strong enough one."

"So the human are good at fight Gems after all then?" Pink Diamond said in a joking voice.

"Not for us my Diamond, whenever humans mess with us, we crush them so fast, you wouldn't believe it!" The lead Ruby said with all the simple bravado one would expect form a Ruby.

"I don't know it kind of hurt when that big human dropped a bolder on me." A Ruby with a Gem in her ankle said.

"No one asked you, and that's what you get for letting yourself get separated from your group and backed into a corner during a raid like that!" The lead Ruby berated her subordinate.

No one paid any more mind to this as then would have done with the usual squabbles Rubies sometimes had with each other.

At this time Rose was hit by a strange sensation that she was familiar with. Getting Pink Diamond's attention she said. "My Diamond there is a disturbance at the western quadrant of the outer wall."

"Are you sure?" Pink Diamond asked.

"Yes"

Acting quickly, Pink Diamond stepped into the court yard herself and got the attention of the other soldiers there. "All of you come with me and Rose." Pink Diamond commanded.

All of Rose's fallen opponents suddenly got their strength back at Pink Diamond's orders. Gathering around Pink Diamond, they left the space in front of her open, knowing what was going to happen.

Concentrating on the location Rose mentioned Pink Diamond's Gem, and then her star shaped hair began to glow. A pulse of light and a roaring sound came from her Diamond in her abdomen and formed into a Diamond shaped portal in front of her.

Quickly Ametrine, the Rubies, the Green Quartzes, The Amethysts, Rose, and finally Pink Diamond, and her Pearl jumped through the portal and came out on top of the western part of the castle like base's protective wall.

All the soldiers looked around for the source of the disturbance, but is was Pink Pearl who saw it and brought it to everyone's attention. "Look down!" She called to everyone else, fining this was an appropriate time to speak.

Looking down the other Gems saw that half a dozen humans had found their way to the bottom of the wall and had tried to climb up the vines that grow from the top of it, only to be ensnared by the plans that Rose had imbued with sentience and sent to guard the outside of the base.

The soldier Gems looked at the humans and found it funny that any of them thought there was a serious treat for a bit.

"Stupid humans, don't you know that there's no Gem structure without security to keep you out!" One of the Rubies called out.

"Are those some of the humans you were tracking?" The eye gemmed Amethyst asked the Green Quartzes.

"Ah, they're not the exact same ones, but they are probably part of the same migration." One of the Green Quartzes nervously answered.

"Don't feel too bad, Humans are a stubborn species, they almost seem determined to define anything that tries to govern their lives. It's likely that whatever was put in place to keep them away is the very thing that attracted them there." Ametrine said.

"Stupid humans, learn to listen when something tells you to do something!" Another Ruby shouted, not being able to comprehend why any being would choose to define so many things that told them the same thing, being a simple minded soldier who only knew how to take orders.

"Should we take care of them for you my Diamond?" The lead Ruby said, summoning her hammer, this lead to the rest her team summoning their weapons as well. The red brass knuckles from the left palm gemmed ruby, a mace from a Ruby with her gem on her back, and a dagger from the Ruby with gem in her ankle.

The other soldiers were about to do the same thing when Pink Diamond said. "No," the solder Gems stopped moving their hand toward their glowing gem stones. Looking down at the humans, feudally fighting against Rose's plant centuries with wooden clubs and crude spears, Pink Diamond said. "Humans scarcely travel in groups this small, these are probably a hunting party from a larger community, if they don't return the rest of them may come looking them and we'll have an even bigger problem.

"Rose have your plants drop over into that sallow stream that goes away from the base, if they tell the others they failed they may get the massage." Pink Diamond orders Rose.

"Yes, My Diamond." Rose simply said as moved her arms and the humans where moved over above a small river that flowed out of the base's moat and into a wooded area nearby.

The primitive hunters were dropped into the water. They were carried away, shouting in their primitive luggage.

"Are you sure that was wise, My Diamond?" The chest gemmed Amethyst asked Pink Diamond. "There is a chance they may come back with more help."

"I am aware of that, and that is way Ametrine will re-gather her team and do surveillance of the immediate area for signs of their encampment, and the Green Quartzes shall do surveillance on the larger surrounding are to check for more signs of the humans." Pink Diamond ordered three of the nine Gems with her.

At her orders the motioned Gems saluted and said, "Yes my Diamond" as one, and sate off to do their assigned tasks.

"What shall you have Us do, My Diamond?" The lead Ruby asked while saluting.

"Go to your commanding officer, and await you next assignment." Pink Diamond simply said, that being the default or any soldier without an assigned task at the time.

"Understood" The lead Ruby said, then she and her team matched off away from Pink Diamond.

"The rest of us shall return to my throne for the time being, after we inform the members of my court that there is no danger at this time." With that Pink Diamond turned around and faced the inside of her castle like base. Concentrating on the place they left from Pink Diamond opened up another portal that Rose, Pink Pearl, The Amethysts, and herself stepped though.

Emerging in the same court yard that they left from, Pink Diamond got the attention of her court and told all the members present that there was no threat, that it was just a small group of humans.

At the mention of humans the aristocratic Gems stated to laugh at the idea that a Diamond ended having to deal with such a small issue.

Pink Diamond didn't pay this any mind and resumed her walk towards her throne, now with Rose and an additional Amethyst.

As Pink Diamond walked from the outer circle of the base to the middle circle, she noticed a few maintenance Bismuths going to fix the damages done by Rose's fight.

Walking thought the middle ring of the base was nothing really. It was a lot smaller the the outer one, and right now mainly served as the work places for Gem architects who designed the buildings and the Gem scientist who right did simple research regarding Earth, thought there wasn't much else left for Gems to figure out about the planet, for the most part the Earth was like many other planets and there wasn't much anything new most Gems would consider interesting.

The inner ring of the base was where the great thinkers in Pink Diamond's court spent most of their time talking amount themselves in the towers around the center. In the center was Pink Diamond's throne.

Pink Diamond's throne was Pink, the same size as the chair from the moon base, and elegant carvings of beautiful plants and flowers that didn't seem to be native to Earth on its sides and up its back, and large star shape at the top like the shape of Pink Diamond's hair.

The Throne was sate in a small altar with a Pink vale around it, with vines of flowers growing up and down the columns of it, the altar was surrounded with a small version of the moat from outside and four small streams fade clear water into the other parts of the base.

Stepping over the water, the two Amethysts took their place on either side of the front entrench to the throne's altar. Pink Diamond, Pink Pearl and Rose fallowed behind them, but went into the altar themselves.

Once inside Pink Diamond took a set on her throne, her pearl stood to her left and Rose stood right in front of Pink Diamond.

"So Rose, do you have the reports from the other solder Gems you were just sparing with?"

"Yes my Diamond, I have them right her." Rose said as she reached into the folds of her dress and pulled out what seemed smooth shiny peace of stone.

Knowing what this was Pink Pearl pushed a large device that seemed to be a smaller version of the moon base's console in between Rose and Pink Diamond.

Rose slide the object into an opening in the device and a series of holograms appear in arm's reach of Pink Diamond.

Pink Diamond begins to flip thought the holographic images as she studies them. They are the most recent reports from the security groups and surveying parties all over the planet. They matched what she heard from Rose earlier. Reports about mineral deposit in densely wooden areas on a forested ridden part of Earth, a few more locations cleared for safe travel of higher ranking Gems, and the migratory patterns of the large groups of humans moving south on the continent Pink choose to build her main base on.

"Rose?" Pink Diamond started.

"Yes, my Diamond." Rose answered.

"What do you make of the humans?"

A little surprised by this question Rose took a moment to answer. "Well, they seem to be a lot tougher then they looked at the beginning. Sure we can still drive them away pretty easily, but it does take some work to keep them away. And they can take more than their forms would lead you to believe, I heard from a scientist Gem that these migrating humans actually came from the continent to the west of this one and they crossed over a massive ice bridge in one of the coldest parts of the planet, at a time when this planet was a lot colder, there seems to be a lot more to them then most Gems give them credit for." Rose honestly said.

"Brilliantly said Rose, and good to see that you have the right mind set to complement your rank and status." Pink Diamond said as she shut off the holograms.

"Also, you handled you shield weapon greatly out there earlier." Pink Diamond added.

"Thank you my Diamond, most Gems can't believe all the abilities I have with such a simple looking defensive weapon."

"Never forget to keep training with it, you have yet to use the shield to its full potential." Pink Diamond said to Rose like she said to her many times before.

"I won't, my Diamond." Rose answered back like she always did.

At this time a wailing stone, in the corner of the altar, activated.

"This is the Peridot from the prime Kindergarten, I am trying to reach Pink Diamond with an important massage."

"Pearl, hand me the waling stone." Pink Diamond ordered Pink Pearl.

Pink Pearl handed Pink Diamond a wailing stone about the size of her own body, and with a pink flower pattern on it.

Holding the stone in her hand, Pink pressed the button on the top of it and spoke. "This is Pink Diamond, what is it Peridot?"

"I have…completed the simulations you ordered, and I have them ready for you to look over at your convenience, My Diamond."

"Good to hear Peridot, I will be with you soon then." Pink Diamond said.

"Understood, I look forward to speaking with you my Diamond. "Peridot out"

With that the communication was ended.

* * *

In small darkly lit room the Peridot Pink Diamond was just speaking to was moving her long slim arms to the side and she used her metallokinesis to move her smaller, green wailing stone to the side.

Once the stone was in place she signed as she walked over to a hand shaped interface device that she placed her hand on, as she did this and series of holograms appeared, each showing three gem shapes, two next to each other, and one below the other two.

Looking at the data connected to each image the Peridot sighed again, she knew that she had to obey her Diamond no matter what, but she still had dome misgivings about is particular idea.

* * *

 **A/N For clarity the Peridot in that last scene is an 'area one' Peridot, so she is average human height and is meant to have metallokinesis (control of metal).**

 **Hope you enjoyed please read an review. Until next time, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: Deeper meanings

**A/N This chapter is going to contain a bit of Rose x Pink Pearl fluff, and Pink Pearl character development.**

 **Hope you enjoy, please read, and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Deeper meanings**

Pink Diamond got up from her throne and began to walk out of the altar.

"Leaving again so soon, my Diamond?" Rose asked.

"You heard what Patriot said, she has some new data to show me, and I have been looking forward to this for awhile." Pink Diamond answered back.

Just as she was about to part the vale around her throne a thought occurred to Pink Diamond. "Pearl" She began.

"Yes, my Diamond." Pink Pearl simply answered back, sounding like any other pearl.

"I don't want you to come with me." Pink Diamond said.

"What, why, where else am I supposed to go?" Pink Pearl asked, sounding surprised by her Diamond's words.

"Rose, would you care to take Pearl to that place you told me about, I think she would rather enjoy it, don't you?" Pink Diamond suggested to Rose.

Seeing what her Diamond was doing, Rose agreed. "Of course she would, excellent idea, my Diamond." Rose eagerly said.

Pink Pearl didn't know what Rose or her Diamond where talking about, but only knew to go along with whatever her Diamond asked of her.

All three of them in agreement, they exited the small temple around Pink Diamond's throne.

"Amethyst, I am going to the Kindergarten, come with me." Pink Diamond told the chest gemmed Amethyst bodyguard.

"As you wish, my Diamond." The Amethyst responded. Before she left the Amethyst turned to her eye gemmed suburbanite and ordered her. "Do another security check with the other Quartzes, I don't want any more humans getting that close to the base, understood."

The eye gemmed Amethyst folded her arms in salute showing her understanding.

"Feel free to check with my Pink Quartzes as well." Rose added as she walked away with the rest of them.

The eye gemmed Amethyst saluted her as well.

The four Gems made their way back to the warp pad, right outside the castle like base.

As Amethyst got on the pad with Pink Diamond she noticed that the Pearl was and Rose Quartz weren't getting on with them.

"Aren't Rose Quartz and your Pearl coming with us, my Diamond?" Amethyst asked.

"I've lent my Pearl to Rose for a special assignment I just gave her, she'll have my Pearl back to me be soon enough."

"Understood." Amethyst said.

With that Pink Diamond, and her Amethyst bodyguard warped away.

Pink Pearl looked a bit sad at Pink Diamond's leaving without her. But before she could think about it Rose stepped out the warp pad herself and signaled for Pearl to do the same.

Once they were both on the warp pad Rose activated it.

* * *

Once the sounds and lights of warp space disappeared around her, Pink Pearl found herself on a warp pad in a place she did not recognize.

Aside from the warp pad, and the circular stone ground around it, there did not seem to be any sign of intelligent life, much less gem life anywhere.

Pink Pearl, being used to serving only the highest of aristocratic Gems, being in such a underdeveloped area made her feel uncomfortable. Still, all she knew to do was fallow orders, and her Diamond ordered her to go where Rose went. So when Rose began to walk toward the dense area of trees directly in front of them, Pink Pearl fallowed.

On they walked, down a path between the trees. Pink Pearl, still hiding her discomfort for her order's sack, stayed a few paces behind Rose, as was her habit when walking with a higher ranking Gem.

"You know, you can walk along side me, if you want." Rose said to Pink Pearl.

Rose's offer surprised Pink Pearl and her immediate response was. "Wha…ah, ah, why, is there something wrong with how I'm walking now?" Pink Pearl nervously asked.

Figuring this was going to be Pearl's reaction, Rose simply ignored the nervousness and replied. "No, I just feel it would be easier to talk to you if you were right next to me."

"Oh, understood." Pink Pearl said as she sped up the pace of her walking to so she was walking right next to Rose.

Once they were walking parallel Rose began to talk to Pink Pearl. "So, how do you like this place so far?"

"It…seems fine." Was all that Pink Pearl said.

Feeling that Pearl wasn't going to speak her mind without being given permission, Rose said. "If you have any thoughts, or questions, you can ask me."

"As you wish." Pink Pearl began. Taking a moment to think about what to say, Pink Pearl asked Rose. "Our Diamond said that you told her about this place, when was this?" Pink Pearl asked, knowing that since she was around Pink Diamond almost constantly it was rare that her Diamond ever heard anything that she didn't.

"I think it was that time she sent you out to summon a Bismuth about a crack in one of the columns around her throne.

"I had just returned from being here with one of my friends in the one of the scouting and research groups. This area is fad mineral rich water from an underground spring, so the soil produces healthy, strong plants, like the ground we build Pink Diamond's base on.

" Pink Pearl listened on as she and Rose walked down the path.

Pink Pearl found herself caught in a shower of peddles falling from a tree over head. The peddles got stuck in her net hair and clung to her elegant clothes. Pink Pearl Tried to brush them off in frustration, but more peddles fell on her faster then she could brush them off.

Rose was already a few steps away before she heard the frustrated noise Pear was making. Turning around Rose pulled Pink Pearl out from under the shower of peddles and bushed the rest off.

"Sorry Rose, I just have trouble with organic life forms that behave so chaotically." Pink Pearl said to Rose.

Seeing this to be a good opportunity, Rose said to Pink Pearl. "Actually Pearl, the peddles aren't behaving chaotically at all." Rose began. She and Pink Pearl turned their attention to the pink peddles falling from the tree. "If you pay attention to their motions you may notice that, while they seem random and uncalculated, their movements are being calculated in real in based on the physical properties of this planet."

Pink Pearl listened to Rose's words but didn't quit understand them.

"Ah, they seem to be falling randomly to me." Pink Pearl said.

Seeing this response coming, Rose answered back. "Yeah, that's what I thought to, when our Diamond told me the same thing."

"Our Diamond told you that?" Pink Pearl asked in surprise, it didn't sound like the kind of thing a Diamond would say.

"Yes, our Diamond, I was a long time ago, a really, really long time ago, not to long after I had emerged from my Kindergarten. She was giving me advice on how to use my phytokinesis. She told me if I think of every little thing that happens with organic life-forms as components of complex and organized systems, rather than random accidents, I would be able to connect with them better." Rose explained.

Pink Pearl took in what she heard. She was younger then Rose quartz by thousands of years at least, and with Rose's fame it seemed odd to picture at time when she ever had room for improvement, her colleges among the other Diamonds certainly never give that impression, but then their abilities are less complex then Rose's . Pink Pearl thought all this as she reached out a hand and saw a single peddle fall into her palm.

Pink Pearl was pulled out of her thoughts by Rose assuring her further down the path into the woods. The farther they walked the denser the trees seemed to get. After a fare amount of walking Rose broke away from the path and Pink Pearl fallowed.

As the two of them worked their way through the tree branches and roots, Rose was better at negotiating the rough terrain with her larger, more muscular body, than Pearl was with her smaller more lean body.

After hitting her head on some branches, Pink Pearl tripped on a large root and ended up rolling down a small hill and though some bushes.

When she opened her eyes, Pink Pearl found she staring into the face of a creature covered in yellow fur, yellow eyes with slitted pupils, and a short snout with wickers coming out of it.

A frightened and surprised Pearl moved back against the same bush she just came through.

As the strange creature walked closer to Pink pearl on four legs Rose floated down between Pearl and the creature.

After showing the creature her hand and then running it over the being's head whale it purred, the creature turned around and walked back to a larger group of its kind.

Rose walked over to Pink Pearl and helped her up. After brushing off a few leafs that got stuck to her outfit, Rose said. "Normally I would be all for diving into a new experience like that, but in this case, they tend to get a little jumpy with sudden new arrivals like that, so I would be more careful." Rose said.

"I fell, I couldn't help it." Pink Pearl defended, and then she looked over Rose's shoulder to the strange creatures and asked. "What are those things anyway?"

"Oh, those are called loins." Rose said, turning around to better look at them. "Next to Humans, they one of the toughest species on this planet, they're actually one of the few species that humans seem to be afraid of."

"Ah and why are Humans afraid of them?" Pink Pearl asked nervously.

"Because they eat most anything they can take down. But don't worry." Rose said then she walked over to the pack of Lions. She walked up to the biggest, strongest looking Lion and let it sniff her, and then the Alpha Lion let Rose pet it. "According to our Scientists, creatures like these only every attack for sustenance, or defiance, and they identify what to eat by smell so so long as Gems don't threaten them they wouldn't attack us.

"Come over here, Pearl, they should let you pet them to."

Reluctantly, Pink Pearl walked over to one of the smaller lions that didn't have a large main of hair like the one Rose was petting, and reached out with her hand.

The Lioness growled a bit as Pink Pearl's hand got closer to its head, causing Pink Pearl to draw her hand back. Seeing that Pink Pearl was having trouble, Rose went to help her. Stepping behind he, Rose put her hand on Pink Pearl's. "Calm down pearl, if you don't show any fear, they wound see you as a threat." Pink Pearl didn't totally understand Rose's thinking, but her being there with her helped her feel calmer. Rose guided Pink Pearl's hand to the top of the Lioness's head. The Lioness rubbed its head into Pink Pearl's open palm and let out a purring noise.

At this Pink Pearl found all her nervousness had left her as she petted the Lioness's head. Looking around Pink Pearl saw just what Rose found so appealing about the Lions, they way they walked around the clearing they called home, how strong, yet at peace they looked. Pink Pearl saw how beautiful Rose saw them as.

Seeing that Pink Pearl was starting to enjoy herself, Rose thought of one more thing she wanted to show her.

"Glad to see that you are starting to enjoy our outing, Pearl." Rose said to Pink Pearl, getting her attention. "And if you would like it, there's one more thing I would like to show, and it's my personal favorite."

Pink Pearl, at the thought of seeing something even more impressive then the Lions felt an unusual sensation of eagerness run though her. "There's something better you want to show me, let's go."

Happy to see that Pink Pearl was showing more emotion, Rose leads her away from the Lions and through a few more trees to a narrow river that seemed to separate the forest.

"Hold on." Rose said to Pink Pearl, and Pink Pearl held on to Rose tightly and Rose visa versa.

In a moment Rose leapt up into the air and cleared the width of the river and safely floated down on the other side.

Rose and Pink Pearl let go of each other and began to walk into the other half of the forest.

Pink Pearl walked right alongside Rose from the start now, eager to see that Rose wanted to show her.

"What are we going to see?" Pink Pearl asked.

"You'll see soon enough, Pearl, they don't live to far away from the river."

After walking for a little more time Rose and Pink Pearl came to a small clearing.

"Here will do. They usually come out to meet me when I come here." Rose said as she sat down on a log, and Pink Pearl took a seat next to her.

"Who are they?" Pink Pearl asked, sounding unusually curious for a Pearl.

At Pink Pearl's question the two of them heard a twig snap from behind some trees.

"That would be them right now." Rose happily said.

With that some being came out from behind the trees around the clearing. Pink Pearl let out a small gasp at what she saw. "They…They're Humans." Pink Pearl said .She had never seen a Human up close before, but she had heard enough about them, and seen them at distances enough to recognize one, and there were more than one of them walking toward her and Rose right now.

The Humans looked at Pink Pearl curiously and it made her feel nervous, more nervous than with the Lions. Humans have shows to be the single most aggressive life-forms on the Earth when it came to Gems.

Rose saw Pink Pearl's nervousness and spoke to her. "Calm down, Pearl, they aren't like the Humans who interfere with the construction teams." Rose said, than a male Human walked up to her and showed a simple smile. Rose responded by petting him on his head like she did with the Lion.

As Pink Pearl watched this a female Human walked up to her and smelled her Pink hair. This action startled Pink Pearl, causing her to move away from the female Human, who was wearing rudimentary clothing made out of plants and a woven sack of fruit hanging from her solder, down the log.

"What makes these Humans so different from the ones who tried to attack the base earlier?" Pink Pearl asked.

"Well, for one thing, these Humans come from a completely different environment then the ones who attack Gems." Rose answered as more Humans gathered around Rose and Pink Pearl, some caring fruit baskets, all of them wearing the same kind of Plaint based clothing.

"Does that make a difference?" Pink Pearl asked, sounding a bit condescending, as the just under a dozen Humans standing around them made her feel even more uncomfortable.

"Oh, it makes all the difference in the world to a Human." Rose said enjoying the attention she was getting from the small group of Humans, like she always did when she came there. "You see, Pearl, Humans along with being the best tool users of the Earth, are also some of the most adaptable of its life-forms, they mirror the needs they have to meet in what every setting they find themselves in.

"Humans, like the ones we have been having trouble with, almost always come from environments with predators like those Lions back there that either compete with them for the same food scores, or hunt them down themselves, so most Humans develop strength and basic combat skills to survive.

"But these Humans live in a forest with no other large creatures to compete with, the Lions are the only other predators around for miles and they and the Humans are separated by the river and neither one of them can swim, so these Humans only ever needed to pick fruit to live off of, so they are very peaceful."

Pink Pearl listened to every word Rose said and it helped her feel better. Looking around she saw that the Humans where only showing an innocent curiosity to the new being they had just meat.

"I think they trust Gems all the more because Gems and Humans have the same basic shape." Rose said.

Pink Pearl was just getting used to the attention the Humans where giving her as she said. "Well, Gems may have a roughly seemlier shape to your typical ape type species, but I wouldn't say that Humans and Gems are…wooooo." Pink Pearl let out an odd noise as she felt a strange pressure on her naval placed Gem.

Looking down she saw five smaller versions of the Humans standing around her and Rose. The tallest of which just pushed her gem stone for some reason.

Pink Pearl freaked out a little a tried to shoo the small creatures away. "Rose what are these…things?" Pink Pearl asked.

Rose calmed her down and explained. "It's OK, Pearl, these are just young humans they start out small, and get bigger later." Rose said as she put her hands over Pink Pearls shoulders.

"Ah, what's the point of that, wouldn't it be more useful if they started out at just the right size for…whatever it is they do…like Gems?" Pink Pearl said, rubbing her gem, still finding the feeling of having it pushed uncomfortable.

Rose let out a small laugh as she reached down and picked up the small Human girl that had just poked at Pink Pearl's gem, and placed the girl on her lap.

"That's what I thought to, when I first learned that organic life-forms tend to start their existences out in smaller versions of the rest of their kinds, but it seems to be a trend for most organic species on a lot of different planets." Rose spoke and the little girl poked at her gem as she sat on her lap. "See, she did the same to me when I first came here, her and the rest of her kind are just curious."

"Well, curiosity may be good for beings like Peridots, and other science and technology Gems, but what need do Humans have to be curious? All they do is look for food so they and power their flimsy forms.

"Nothing Humans do makes any sense, look at all these Humans, you say that they have no need to fight, and all they need to do it gather fruit to survive, but some of these Humans look as muscular and battle ready as any Quartz, if they have no need to fight or defend themselves then why are any of them strong enough to fight, isn't that a waste of their resources?" Pink Pearl said condescendingly, feeling that it was the correct time to voice her opinion having been addressed by Rose on the subject first.

Rose could see that Pearl was reacting to their outing as she and Pink Diamond expected, and knew what to say next.

"Interesting you said that, Pearl, I used to think the same exact thing about species like the Humans, back when our Diamond was doing research into organic life, and it's possible uses, I over saw a lot of the experiments and studies alongside our Diamond and learned a lot of interesting things.

"Like, to answer your question, most organic species don't need a lot of resources for their own production, it's usually a process that they can do on their own. And, whale a species having a treat that they don't seem to have a direct need for may seem odd, they pass on treats from one generation the next by way of their reproduction, so it's likely that a strong Human in a environment that has no need for that strength has material from a generation that lived in a harsher environment, and continues to have that treat incase a future generation has a need for it."

"You really learned all of that from those experiments that the Diamonds discontinued?" Pink Pearl asked. She had heard the Diamonds, and few other Gems mention her Diamond's experiments with organic life-forms, but it being before she was created she never heard much about them, the other Diamonds, especially Yellow Diamond always seemed to find the mention of these experiments distasteful.

"Yes, we learned a lot from those experiments, it really was a shame the other Diamonds made our Diamond stop." Rose said.

Something about what Rose said made Pink Pearl have an unusual thought. If the Diamonds where all knowing and they always made the best decisions as a group, and why would a decision to discontinue experiments that the Diamonds seemed to find to be faulty be considered a 'shame' by a high ranking Gem that was so close to one of the Diamonds? If the experiments did yield something useful then, even if they were discontinued, why wouldn't the useful information be common knowledge?

Pink Pearl was about to ask Rose this question when it accorded to her that it seemed to call the collective wisdom of the Diamonds into question. That thought caused her to forget about asking the question almost immediately.

Pink Pearl was brought out of her own thoughts when she heard Rose call out.

"Oh, my favorite one just showed up." Rose said as a few more Humans walked out into the clearing. Rose was pointing the one standing in the middle of the group.

She seemed be the tallest of them, and wore the most elaborate clothing, she also leaned on an elaborately carved stick as she walked. She seemed to need it to stay up right, and Pink Pearl found this to be odd. This lead Human's also didn't seem as friendly as the rest, she seemed more interested in keeping track of who was where in the larger group.

"What's so special about that one?" Pink Pearl asked.

"She's their leader she walks all over their community and makes sure that everyone it safe." Rose said, like describing this Human was the high point of the day. "She's also the oldest, you can tell a Human is old by things like graying of their hair or their skin getting wrinkles, and she is the most respected of them, all the other Humans listen to her and look up to her. I call her Pink Human." Rose finished.

"You named a Human after our Diamond, does our Diamond know about this?" Pink Pearl asked.

"I told her about it, she seemed to think it was funny. I did it out of respect for our Diamond, and this Human. Look." Rose said, and then the female Human standing next to Pink Pearl walked over to the lead Human Rose called Pink Human and gave her fruit of her basket, and big a brightly colored one that seemed like it was the best she had. She happily gave to Pink Human who happily eat it. A few of the other Humans carrying fruit baskets did the same thing.

"When creatures like Humans get older they can't do as much in the way of physical activity, so in a lot of their communities the older ones become leaders, and Pink Human her has got to be one of the best." Rose said to Pink Pearl.

"Is she OK with that name?" Pink Pearl asked.

"I think so, they don't really talk that much, not even with each other, and they can't really understand me when I talk, I just have that name because of how much she makes me think about our Diamond." Rose explained.

"Does she really remind you of our Diamond?"

"Why don't you look around at the other Humans and I'll explain?" Rose started. "Look at the Humans who aren't carrying fruit baskets, the ones you say look like they're build like Quartzes, they are this communities defenders. Every now and then big creatures find their way into this area, even the Lions find their way across the river sometimes, and these stronger Humans have to protect the rest of them, like me and the other Quartzes protect other Gems. And that big Human," Rose indicated a large, strong looking female looking Human standing to Pink Human's right. "She is the leader of all this communities protectors.

"And do the fruit gathers do they remind you of anything?"

Pink Pearl looked at the gathers. They were smaller then the protectors, but they were all just as useful, and seemed happy to do their part. And all of this centered around a single authority figure. At this time everything Pink Pearl saw during her outing with Rose made sense. The pedals that seemed random and chaotic but where moving in coordination with the Earth's gravity, the Lions that while simple and slightly frightening were beautiful in their own way, and the Humans, while considered primitive and far below Gems, they were the closest thing to Gems on Earth, a community of strong Quartz like protectors, and humble, Pearl like gathers all overseen by a wise experienced Diamond like figure.

At this realization Pink Pearl's gem, unbeknownst to her as she found herself looking at the Human with eye slightly glassy with tears, glowed in her naval.

Rose noticed this though, and knew that by Pink Pearl's gem glowing, she did the task she was set by her Diamond.

"Rose." Pink Pearl said without being addressed first.

"Yes, Pearl." Rose responded, not minding Pink Pearl speaking first.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

"Well you really should be thanking our Diamond, it was her idea."

"I will thank her when I see her again. But for now I just want to sit her with you."

"I would love that, Pearl." Rose said as she put her arm over Pink Pearl's shoulder.

* * *

Pink Diamond stood in an underground room, with walls covered in machinery, looking at a holographic screen.

This screen contained information on certain Gems types with additional data on each type's unique properties.

"You completed the simulation based on speculative data, like you said?" Pink Diamond asked.

"Yes, due to the lack of detailed information on this… particular subject matter, the majority of these simulations are little more than hypothetical." Peridot answered back.

"The same can be said for just about any theory before it is truly tested." Pink Diamond responded.

"That is correct my Diamond. But are you sure you wish to proceed to the next stage already?"

"We already have all the information we are going to get. There doesn't seem to be much sense in waiting any longer.

"Pull up the other screen." Pink Diamond requested.

"Yes, my Diamond." Peridot said as she pushed button on the console to the screen she and Pink Diamond where facing.

The holographic images with three gems shapes each appeared.

Looking the images over Pink Diamond said to Peridot. "You made some interesting parings, it seems."

"I was simply following the referencing you requested." Peridot said sounding a little embarrassed at her Diamond's comment.

"And I'm pleased with the results." Pink Diamond said then looked closer at an image of green gem shape nest to a red gem shape with a red/green gem shape underneath them, "Especially this one." Pink Diamond added.

"Are you sure about that my Diamond? One of those types isn't exactly known for its ability to keep secrets."

"But it is known for fallowing orders." Pink Diamond said then got up to leave.

"You've done well so far, Peridot, save all the data and return to our normal kindergartening duties. I will have some managers look into any possible applicants for our experiments."

"Understood, my Diamond." Peridot said back with a salute.

"And Peridot." Pink Diamond turned to say before she left the room.

"Yes, my Diamond."

"I couldn't help but notice that one of those simulations involves our own gem type. Could it be that you wish to be one of the applicants?"

In shock Peridot turned her head to look at the simulation in question. Her own gem shape could be seen in screen, but her triangle shaped hair hide the other gem shape to its side.

"I only put that in there because that paring matched our criteria, I have not immediate desire to participate in these experiments anymore then I already am." Peridot said, trying to hide her shock at her Diamond's suggestion.

"I only asked because you have been known to take a large interest in new discovers, that is the very reason I assigned you to this research after all." Pink Diamond calmly said.

"Like I said, save all the data, and return to your kindergartening duties, I will contact you once I've gather enough applicants."

"Understood, my Diamond." Peridot repeated with the same salute.

Pink Diamond turns and walks out of the room.

* * *

 **A/N I'm trying to make Rose and Pink Pearl relationship like a precursor to Rose's relationship to Pearl, what do you think? Also I some idea for fusions to appear in later chapters, but I'm also open to any idea that other people may have.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, until next time bye.**


End file.
